


First and Only

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam kiss each other to prove they are only friends. Except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Only

  
"Really? I mean you two were always all heart eyes with each other. You didn't even kiss just to see?"  
  
Adam put his face in his hands. Kris laughed. "I'm married. That would be wrong. Plus, we're just friends."  
  
The two men left the interview, and Kris's phone rang.  
  
"I saw the interview."  
  
"Hi Katy, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
Katy laughed. "I love you too, sweetie. Really, never? Cause I would have at least tried it once, out of curiosity."  
  
"Not you too," Kris felt the blush creep up his cheek. "'I'm hanging up now."  
  
"I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Katy. Bye."  
  
Adam was looking at him. "Did she say you should have kissed me?"  
  
Kris rolled his eyes. "Yes."  
  
Adam laughed. "She's a good woman. You should keep her."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
*  
  
Adam opened his hotel room door. "What's up, Kris?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder? What it would be like?"  
  
Adam sighed. "Sure. But I wonder about that with every cute boy."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Adam pulled Kris forward, closing the door. He pushed Kris against the door, leaned down and kissed him. He stepped away.  
  
"I got nothing, you?" he said.  
  
Kris laughed, "Me either. Now I have to lie to reporters."  
  
Adam grinned. "Well, it would be good practice."  
  
*  
  
He leaned against the door, ignoring the clock that told him he should be in bed. Every part of him seemed wired, alive. It shouldn't have happened. Because now he wondered. Tomorrow would come soon enough and he would have to lie to his best friend.  
  
He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He kept asking himself why, his eyes burning.  
  
Kris brought his hand to his lips. He did not sleep.  
  
 

  



End file.
